In deployments where client machines access data on file servers through a wide area network (WAN) or other slow connection, the performance characteristics of the WAN (high latency, low bandwidth) may make these data accesses slow. As a result, the client's experience of accessing the data over the WAN link may be degraded when compared to accessing the data over a high-speed LAN.
Even in deployments where client machines access data on file servers through a relatively high speed connection, the high speed connection may be expensive to send data through. Furthermore, even slow connections may be relatively expensive to send data through. In such environments, reducing traffic over the connection to the server may reduce expenses.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.